Remember That One Time
by prettypryde
Summary: <html><head></head>Short moments in the life of Kitty and Pietro all revolving around the prompt title 'That one time'. Chapter 2 'That one time she tried something new and regretted it' College AU kietro eventually</html>
1. He Refused to Take a Flyer

**Okay so I remember reading a really awesome story by someone in the LoK fandom _years_ ago where they did plots revolved around 'That One Night' and this drew a lot of inspiration from that idea-but evofied, obviously.**

**Prompt changed because I don't want it limited to just nights but the original idea and X-Men Evolution itself are _not _mine.**

* * *

><p><em>That One Time<em>

_He Refused to Take a Flyer_

Kitty sighed-she'd been at the fair for _hours_ and for the last half hour had been left to man the desk and, surprisingly, talking up the club she'd joined _last _year to people who were _clearly _not that interested but stopped by anyway was _exhausting_. Like, _actually_ exhausting. Kitty wanted nothing more than to retreat back to her dorm and curl up under her warm blankets and marathon some _Friends_. But, instead, because she was and gunning for a position in this club, she was here until she got rid of _all _the information flyers. _Super_.

Another group came up and Kitty launched into her prepared and, by now, well-rehearsed spiel about what a great volunteer opportunity this was, how they did a lot of great work that really contributed and made a difference and, of course, how it looked great on the resumé. Somewhere in the conversation it was revealed that this year the Sciences were starting a new thing where every student had to volunteer or intern _somewhere_ in a field they weren't in - 'to make them more well-rounded' - for a few hours a week. Plus this had the added benefit of getting them 'involved in the community' or something. _Riiight_. So _that's _why there were so many people crowding around the non for profit stalls. It was nowhere _near _the same level of crowded as the sports stalls, mind you, but it _was_ crowded. For them, anyway.

She was so beat that Kitty wouldn't have remembered the two stragglers that approached after the herd of science students left if not for _one _of them being the _biggest jerk ever_. Except she didn't quite know it at the time. So there she was doing a _fantastic _job of talking up the club and recruiting members _despite_ the overwhelming urge to pass out when, as the crowd of science students left, two _cute _guys approached the booth. They looked to be arguing under their breath and were as different as different could be.

_One_ of them was pretty normal and looked every bit the average college guy (okay, the college guy who liked to get in fights) with his beat up jeans and shirt that _probably _needed washing, like, two days ago. The _only _real objectionable thing about him was the _mullet_. It added to the rock n' roll grunge vibe a _bit_...but mullets _deserved _to be left behind in the '80s. _Or, y'know, whatever time they're from. _But he approached the booth with a smile which was more than could be said for almost everybody else so already he got a few points in her book._  
><em>

The guy right _next _to him, who was about a head shorter but still _attractive_ with the sleek build of a runner or a swimmer, however, seemed to feel a need to compensate for his friend's friendliness with _grouchiness_. had his arms crossed, a frown of disdain peeled across his lips and he _looked_ about five seconds away from rolling his eyes _before _even getting to the table. That_ should've_ been red flag number one.

But she, in her blind, naïveté, ignored it.

(Or maybe she just didn't notice-but Kitty _liked _to think she did and was just being charitable.)

Instead, Kitty plastered on a smile, dredging up the last of her bubbly personality to go through the talk one more time. About midway through, the blond - if his hair could be qualified as that, it was so light it _practically white_ - finally _did _let his eyes roll - she _knew _he was going to - cutting in with a bored, 'Can you hurry it up, we don't have all day.' Close eyes, deep breath and begin again.

"Okay so we have, like, a taster session next Thursday where you can officially sign up and pay the fee n' all that. It's all on the flyer," she said, holding one out to each of them. Her last flyers. Her two tickets to freedom. The _nice_ guy took his like every _normal _person did while the other guy shrugged and gave a cavalier 'No thanks.'

"You can just take it, you don't _have _to go."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Then _why _are you here?"

"Lance here has to sign up for something-geology."

So he was counted among the horde of 'I need this to pass' too? Great. At least he _looked _a little sheepish about it.

"Okay, well, can you _just _take the flyer. I'm supposed to pass all of these out before I can go and I _really _wanna get outta here." What? Subtlety was never her strong point.

"_Iin_ that case-" Pulling the flyer from her hands, he went to the nearby trashcan and deposited the flyer there, coming back before she even had a chance to register what was going on. _Did he just-_?_  
><em>

When she finally regained herself from the surprise of the action, she managed, "Why would you _do _that?"

Both guys just blinked at her like she'd sprouted another _head _or something before the _instigator_ finally spoke. "Hey, I just _helped_ you."

"_No_. _I'm _supposed to be recruiting new members, not wasting my time and their money. They didn't make those to just throw away, y'know." Okay so she _really_ didn't care that much about one flyer...but something about this guy irritated the _hell _out of her.

"Hey, you wanted out so I got you out. You could try to be _grateful_."

Kitty couldn't _quite _put her finger on it...but the guy _radiated _smug somehow, no matter what he did. Maybe it was the way he carried himself, like he had all the time in the world. Or maybe her nerves were just fried after the fair. She knew she should've let the other guy pull him away like he was discreetly trying to do but, instead, like a dog with a bone, she kept at it. "Why wouldn't you just _take _it? It's not like it's a big thing to just take the stupid flyer. Maybe somebody else you _know _would've been interested."_  
><em>

The deadpan look he gave her told her _nobody _he knew would want to join. "I _guarantee _most of the ones you passed out today are gonna end up in the same place." There it was again, the smugness.

"That's not true!" Okay, maybe a little bit so she, crossing her arms, amended, "You don't know that."

"Actually I do. If you need me to prove it to ya, why don't see how many people show up on Thursday."

Kitty grit her teeth because, _again, _he was probably right. "And almost everybody that _does _show up is only doing it to pass."

"_Some _people actually wanna help. Make a _difference._"

"By saving the seals?"

"Not _just _the seals, you _moron,_" she shot back, belatedly realising that it was _probably _not a good idea to be calling him, the guy who, to everyone _not _in the conversation, looked like prospective recruit, a _moron_. So she ploughed on, sure to leave her _other _names for him out of her tirade. "And if you'd _let _me finish earlier, you'd know that's not the _only _thing we do."_  
><em>

"Like I said-thanks but _no _thanks."

"You're _such _a jerk."

"Because _you've _been Miss Congeniality."

A strong hand rested on the blond's shoulder causing him to look up and the heat from their argument to die down a little. Flushing slightly, Kitty could see some students passing by the stall, giving her and the two guys weird looks, discussing in hushed conversations what was going on while trying to _avoid _the booth and the shitstorm. And there went any chance for her to get any good positions this year. _Great_. Maybe she'd get stuck as treasurer again because she was 'so good at numbers'. _  
><em>

The guy scowled up but got the hint and with a final _whatever_, was off, leaving Kitty in a worse mood than when he'd first come up, if that were even possible.

At least she'd never have to talk to that _jerk _again.

(Famous last words, right?)

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd there it is. Random idea. Random prompt. Handled poorly as usual. XD Maybe I'll get better at writing? Who knows-not I.<strong>

**Leave a review if you're so inclined, they're always much appreciated!~**


	2. She Tried Something New and Regretted it

**Hey! So it's getting to be essay/exam season for me so this might be the last thing I get up before Christmas? Just a heads up-Sorry! Also if you have prompt ideas you'd like to see me do, do let me know! :)**

* * *

><p><em>That One Time<em>

_She Tried Something New (and Regretted it)_

* * *

><p>"Ah, c'mon, come with me. As mah best friend, I'ahm askin yah to come with."<p>

"Rogue. I don't _do _exercise. Not all super intense like that—I'm lucky if I walk to class instead of take the _bus_."_  
><em>

"It'll be—"

"Don't you _dare _say it'll be fun—" Kitty said, cutting off her roommate, lifting a brow as she looked up from her magazine to see Rogue - of all people - decked out in _work out _gear. She had _definitely _lost it. "—'cuz you and I _both_ know it won't be." Returning her attention back to the '_Who wore it best__?'_ photos before her, she added, "Besides, you're only going 'cuz _Scott's_ gonna be there. And while I respect your right to crush on him, I don't wanna be there while you make heart eyes at him for two hours."

Rolling her eyes, her roommate snapped, "Ah won't. Ah have _some _self-respect."

"Why don't I believe that?" she asked with a cursory glance up, missing the fierce glare her roommate directed her way.

"C'mon Kit. Ah can't go alone to this thing. Plus, ita'll look good ahn your resumé—Ah thought you said yah needed to fahnd something now that you won't be getting ahny senior positions in the Wahldlife Club." Kitty paused—it _was _true she'd completely blown the prospects for vice prez last week with her undignified blow up and her resumé could use something like this, something to prove she was well-rounded and worked well on a team.

"Yah know ah'll make it up to you."

Kitty perked up in spite of herself—and it was then that they both knew she'd lost. "You know this is gonna cost you, like, at _least _three cups of coffee. _Four _if I vom everywhere."

Waving a hand—_dismissive—_she said, "Ah'll rahght. Now get dressed—practice stahrts in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>( She should've <em>known<em> three coffees—_even the ones from Roughhouse—_was going easy on her roommate. )

* * *

><p>He nearly choked on the breath he'd just taken when he heard the strangled<em>—<em>_horrified_—__"_No," _from behind him.

Now this reaction wasn't _entirely _new to him—when you got around like he did, there was always bound to be some collateral damage. No, what threw him was the fact that it was that hippie chick from last week—the one who'd nearly _assaulted _him into taking a flyer before chewing him out for throwing it away and _helping her_. She was bat-shit insane...and now she was _here _in his domain. _  
><em>

Part of him wished she was there just to sit in the stands and look pretty cheering on someone else...but her—_pink—_sportswear—_which he couldn't even enjoy given the pit of dread that'd settled in his stomach, like lead—_said otherwise. After a moment, her features resumed into a scowl and she asked, "What're _you _doing here?"

Cue the bored eye roll he'd all but perfected. "Don't tell me you can't put it together?"

"You're such a _jerk_. I can't believe you're trying out."

At that he couldn't help but scoff. "I don't _have _to try out. I'm a shoe-in. I only dropped by 'cuz coach made it mandatory."

She clenched her jaw, hands balling into fists and, in spite of himself—_and how fucking off the wall she was, jesus christ_—he found himself smirking, a languid, smile that stretched slowly along his features. (What made it even better was the fact that he could practically see the _smoke _coming from her ears. ) "I can't wait until practice starts. I _hope_ you make a total _ass _outta yourself."

His self-assured smirk only grew, like he knew some secret that she wasn't privy to_—and wasn't that the truth?_

"What's _that _look for?" But before he could come up with a snippy comeback, the coach was calling them all over, outlining the expectations and the try out process. He zoned out for most of it—_he did this all last year, and four years before that in high school_—waiting until the moment they were called to the track. That was where he came alive and he found his rhythm, leaving behind all of his problems in a cloud of freaking dust, _free_...

* * *

><p><em>He <em>might've felt free...but she couldn't feel more out of place.

Running was already _not _her thing and, so—_of course—_it wasn't him that made an ass out of himself, but _her_. She'd totally—_obviously—_slipped on the track, her brand new pink shorts _splattered_ in mud, knees torn and bleeding while she choked on dirt and sand. Honestly, she was lucky not to sprain an ankle. Rogue, thankfully, was there to help her up—mostly because she wasn't much of a runner either. Not like the _Jerk Extraordinaire _and _Mr. __Decathlon _heading the pack. _Guys_.

But the _worst_ part wasn't the humiliating fall or coming in behind _half _of the others or even the way her lungs _burned _and she completed the run gasping for air while he was still—_infuriatingly_—_together_. Beads of sweat had gathered along his brow, sure, but he wasn't desperately heaving for air and, instead, had settled into a comfortable post-run stretching routine looking like a professional.

No, that she could _handle_.

* * *

><p>The worst thing was finding out he'd come in <em>first<em>. That he was the best runner in the state—_by far_.

* * *

><p>Was there ever going to be a day where she wasn't forced to eat her own words?<p>

_Stupid jerk._

* * *

><p><strong>Not really sure what this is? But in evo, Kitty was shown trying out for the JV track team (in <em>Growing Pains<em>) and I thought track and field could be an interesting nod to bring Pietro's power? So that's what happened here...**

**Sorry it took me so long-leave a review if you have the time and/or are so inclined!**

**~prettypryde**


End file.
